Am I Wrong to Loving You?
by pcyreal61
Summary: Fanfiction ini aku buat untuk mengikuti big event dari HunHan Indonesia. Sebelumnya aku ingin berterimakasih kepada Kak Re, selaku admin dari HunHan Indonesia yang memberiku keaempatan mengikuti event ini. Semoga event ini dapat berjalan dengan baik sampai akhirnya nanti diumumkan pemenangnya. Enjoy this fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

FOR BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA

PRESENT

Am I Wrong to Loving You?

Genre: Hurt, Romance, Comfort

Rate: M

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol,

Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, DO

Kyungsoo

Another Cast: Kim Junmyun, Kim Jongdae, Zhang

Yixing, Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Lee

Hyorin, Kim Taeyeon, Lee JiEun

WARNING!: Genderswitch fanfiction

"Apakah aku salah mencintaimu, Oh Sehun? Aku tidak pernah berfikir akan mencintai orang yang dunia kehidupannya berbeda 180derajat denganku sebelumnya" - Xi Luhan

( Chapter 1)

"Aish, harus pakai baju apa aku ke kampus hari ini? Ini hari pertamaku. Aku tidak mau penampilanku terlihat jelek". Gadis itu pun mengambil kemeja putih dari lemarinya. "Hm, apa aku pakai ini saja? Tetapi ini terlalu biasa huh". Gadis itu kembali membuka lemarinya, mengambil long coat berwarna cokelat, dan celana jins putih. "Ah, aku pakai ini sajalah. Ini pun sudah terlihat bagus", kata gadis itu sambil masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tak berapa lama ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai sepatunya.

"Luhan-ah, ppali turun sarapan. Nanti kau terlambat berangkat ke kampusmu Luhan".

"Ne eomma. Sebentar lagi aku turun". Gadis itu lalu bercermin memperhatikan penampilannya, dan sedikit mengoleskan liptint dan bedak ke wajahnya.

Luhan, ya, Xi Luhan. Dia adalah seorang anak tunggal perempuan dari orang tua yang begitu kaya raya. Ibunya bernama Huang Zi Tao, adalah seorang pejabat tinggi dari China yang memiliki selera fashion yang sangat tinggi dan elegant sekaligus kolektor berlian dan emas paling terkenal di China. Sementara ayahnya adalah seorang konglomerat sekaligus pemilik perusahaan 'Daily 12' yang bergerak di bidang bisnis, yang berdarah campuran China dengan Amerika bernama Wu Yi Fan.

Keluarga Luhan seringkali tinggal berpindah - pindah negara karena ayahnya Luhan ingin ekspansi perusahaan di tiap negara tersebut sukses dan terkontrol oleh dirinya sendiri. Perusahaan ayahnya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berkembang dan maju di Korea Selatan. Kini perusahaan ayah Luhan adalah perusahaan nomor 1 di Korea Selatan.

Sudah 2 tahun sejak kepindahan Luhan dari Jepang ke Seoul. Tahun ini, Luhan sudah menginjak umur 17. Artinya Luhan sebentar lagi akan masuk universitas. Tidak sulit bagi Luhan untuk masuk universitas yang dia inginkan. Selain kaya, Luhan juga memiliki otak yang encer dan kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Maka dari itu, Luhan memilih Seoul National University sebagai tempat untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan masuk universitas. Makanya, Luhan ingin penampilannya sempurna di hari pertamanya masuk kuliah.

Setelah selesai memasang sepatunya dan berdandan, Luhan turun dari kamarnya untuk sarapan. "Selamat pagi eomma, appa", sapa Luhan dengan wajah cerianya. "Selamat pagi sayang. Ayo, cepatlah sarapan. Ini kan hari pertamamu masuk kuliah. Eomma tak ingin kau terlambat, Lu", kata eomma Luhan sambil mengoleskan selai di rotinya. Luhan pun duduk lalu langsung mengambil roti yang ada di depannya dan mulai memakannya.

"Appa, eomma, hari ini kan hari pertamaku masuk universitas, apakah appa tidak ingin memberiku hadiah? Seperti mobil mungkin? Aku bosan appa, eomma kalau kemana - mana harus diantar supir, aku sudah besar, jadi aku ingin mengendarai mobilku sendiri", rengut Luhan dengan mulut yang terisi penuh dengan roti.

"Telan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu kalau ingin berbicara, Lu. Nanti kalau kau tersedak, appa yang repot dan appa bisa terlambat bekerja", kata appanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Pakailah mobil sport appa. Appa belum pernah sekalipun memakai mobil itu. Tapi ingat, hati - hati. Jangan ugal-ugalan dan jangan mengebut. Kau kan anak satu satunya appa. Appa tidak mau kehilangan kau, Luhan", kata ayahnya sambil mengacungkan kunci mobil di tangannya yang langsung di sambut senyum sumringah Luhan. Luhan pun langsung menaruh roti yang sedang dimakannya dan menelan cepat-cepat sisa roti yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ne appa, kalau begitu aku langsung berangkat ya! Bye eomma, bye appa", teriak Luhan sambil berlari menuju garasi mobilnya.

"Ya Xi Luhan, kau tidak menghabiskan rotimu dulu? Nanti kau sakit, Lu kalau tidak sarapan", teriak eomma Luhan. Tetapi sudah tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. "Anak itu benar - benar", kata ibunya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

 _Seoul National University, Penerimaan Mahasiswa Baru hari pertama._

Luhan yang berparas cantik, imut, kulitnya yang putih bersih, halus, dan rambutnya yang saat itu sudah melewati pundaknya tergerai dengan indah, membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, kabar bahwa anak pemilik grup 'Daily 12' yang berkuliah di SNU pun tersebar ke seluruh kampus. Akibatnya banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sengaja keluar dari kelasnya untuk melihat Luhan sehingga membuat Luhan susah untuk mencari kelasnya. Sampai akhirnya Luhan melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di koridor sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headsetnya sambil bernyanyi dengan suara keras dan merdu. Luhan pun menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Apakah kau tau jalan menuju kelas bisnis? Jam pertama ku adalah bisnis. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan kelasku".

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Luhan dan langsung melepaskan headset dari kupingnya. "Oh, annyeong! Kau anak bisnis internasional juga ne? Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku dari jurusan Bisnis Internasional juga", sapa gadis itu ramah dan riang yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi sesaat kemudian Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ia sadar orang di depannya ini siapa.

"Ka..ka..kau, apakah kau Xi Luhan? Anak pemilik perusahaan 'Daily 12'?"

"Ah ne, aku Xi Luhan. Aku dari kelas bisnis internasional juga. Jangan menyebutku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka kau membawa perusahaan ayahku di belakang namaku. Aku sudah bosan mendengar perkataan itu".

Luhan paling tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu dan dianggap layaknya putri raja. Ia ingin dianggap sebagai orang biasa saja yang asik untuk dijadikan teman. Karena selama ini, banyak yang enggan untuk berteman dengannya karena menurut orang sekitar, Luhan terlalu kaya, dan pasti mereka tidak akan bisa mengikuti gaya Luhan yang glamour itu. Padahal kenyataannya Luhan anak yang tidak pernah memperhitungkan status sosial dalam pertemanannya.

"Ah, mianhae Lu. Aku tidak tau", jawab Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tidak enak.

"Gwaenchana Baekhyun-ah. Kajja, kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi kelas akan mulai ne?"

"Ah, kajja Lu!", kata Baekhyun sambil menggandeng lengan Luhan dengan semangat.

Saat akan sampai ke kelas, lewatlah seorang laki - laki di depan mereka sedang berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPod touchnya. Laki - laki itu tinggi, kurus, memiliki kulit seputih susu, dan pastinya tampan. Jakun dan rahangnya yang tegas semakin memperkuat aura ketampanan laki -laki itu. Luhan pun terdiam memandang laki - laki yang lewat di depannya tersebut. Baekhyun yang sudah ingin masuk ke kelasnya, kembali berjalan mundur menghampiri Luhan.

"Nuguseyo?", tanya Luhan.

"Nuguseyo? Siapa yang kau maksud Luhan-ah?"

"Itu, namja yang berjalan lewat di depanku tadi"

"Ah itu. Dia sunbae-nim dari kelas seni. Kalau tidak salah namanya Oh Sehun. Dia memang terkenal disini. Tapi kau harus hati - hati, Lu. Banyak yang bilang kalau dia itu maniak seks. Bahkan ada beberapa mantan pacarnya yang mengaku sudah hamil dengannya".

Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung terdiam sampai akhirnya Baekhyun harus menarik Luhan masuk ke kelasnya. Di kelas pun, wajah Sehun yang tadi lewat di depannya masih bersarang di pikiran Luhan. "Apakah benar dia maniak seks? Kenapa namja setampan itu harus mempunyai kebiasaan sejelek itu?", tanya Luhan dalam hatinya terus menerus hingga tak sadar mata kuliah bisnisnya sudah selesai.

"Luhan-ah, aku duluan ya. Ibuku sudah menelepon menyuruhku pulang. Kedai hot dog ku sedang ramai dan ibu membutuhkan bantuanku", kata Baekhyun sambil membereskan tasnya dengan cepat.

"Mwo? Kedai hotdog?", Luhan yang tadinya sedang melamun memikirkan Sehun langsung menengok ke arah Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Ne Lu. Myeongdong street, kios berwarna kuning yang di depannya ada patung hotdog besar. Jika kau ingin mampir, datanglah kesana. Ku pastikan kau dapat diskon jika mampir kesana", jelas Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Oh ya, boleh ku minta nomor mu Lu? Siapa tau aku perlu untuk menghubungimu"

Luhan pun mengambil handphone Baekhyun dan mengetik nomornya. Luhan sengaja mensave namanya di handphone Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'Kitty Luhan' karena Luhan sangat suka dengan Hello Kity.

"Nomorku ini sangat mahal. Jadi jangan sampai terhapus ne, Baek?"

"Sangat mahal? Tapi kenapa kau memberiku secara gratis? Apa karena aku yang hanya menjual hotdog sehingga tak mampu membeli nomormu yang sangat mahal itu?", jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Luhan sudah siap membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun tapi terhenti karena Baekhyun yang buru-buru ingin pergi.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu Lu. Aku sudah terlambat dan ini karena kau. Sampai bertemu besok ne", kata Baekhyun cekikikan sembari melambaikan tangan dan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun pergi, Luhan pun juga keluar kelas dan berjalan melewati koridor belakang menuju parkiran. Luhan sengaja melewati koridor belakang yang sepi karena ia tak mau dijadikan tontonan para mahasiswa lagi karena moodnya sedang tidak baik. Tiba - tiba, terdengar suara dari ruangan yang berada di koridor itu. Luhan pun langsung menyembunyikan badannya di balik dinding ruangan itu.

"Ya, Hyorin-ah. Kapan kau akan berhenti menggodaku seperti ini? Kau kan sudah tau, aku paling tidak tahan dengan tubuhmu yang seksi itu".

Luhan mencoba mengintip dari jendela. Pandangan yang ia lihat pun membuat ia kaget sampai-sampai nafasnya tertahan dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ternyata yang ada di ruangan tersebut adalah Oh Sehun dan juga Hyorin, yeoja chingunya. Luhan pun langsung memegangi dadanya untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu terus merasa senang Sehun-ah", Hyorin pun menarik tengkuk Sehun lalu mencium Sehun dengan perlahan. Sehun pun membalas ciuman Hyorin. Sambil melumat bibir Hyorin, tangan kanan Sehun meraba kancing kemeja Hyorin lalu mulai mencopot kancingnya satu persatu.

Melihat itu, Luhan yang tak sadar berjalan mundur untuk pergi. Tapi ia tak sadar kalau di belakangnya ada tumpukan batu bata. Luhan pun menyenggol batu bata itu dan seketika batu bata itu jatuh menimbulkan suara yang keras. Sehun pun segera melepaskan ciumannya dan berjalan keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, sementara Hyorin memasang kancing bajunya kembali.

Luhan yang kaget dan panik segera berlari menuju parkiran mobil. Sehun pun melihat Luhan yang sedang berlari dari belakang dan mengeluarkan smirk nakalnya. Sehun ternyata tahu siapa yang mengintip ia dan Hyorin.

"Jadi itu yeojachingunya Sehun? Mereka sudah berpacaran berapa lama? Apakah mereka sering melakukan hal itu?", pertanyaan itu terus muncul dalam pikiran Luhan. Perasaan bingung, sedikit sesak, dan putus asa untuk bisa dekat dengan Sehun pun campur aduk jadi satu.

Luhan pun yang sedang menyetir tidak dapat berkonsentrasi ke arah jalan. Luhan tidak memperhatikan kalau ada mobil yang akan belok di depannya. 'BRAKKK!' kepala Luhan langsung terpentok ke stir mobilnya. Bunyi rem mobilnya pun langsung berdecit dengan keras.

"Aww, sakit sekali", teriak Luhan sambil mengelus dahinya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia tersadar dengan perkataan appanya tadi.

"Huaaa bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau appa tau mobilnya menabrak orang? Belum lagi kalau orang itu meminta tuntutan dariku? Lalu aku akan disidang dan dimasukkan penjara, AAAAAAAAA!", teriak Luhan (lagi) sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Tok Tok Tok. Agasshi, kau tidak apa-apa di dalam? Apakah kau terluka?", seorang namja mengetuk mobilnya.

Luhan pun langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dengan ketakutan. Ia takut kalau ia akan dituntut dan masuk penjara seperti bayangannya.

"Neo..neo..mu mianhae. Mianhaeyo. A..aku sedang melamun. Ja..jadi aku kurang memperhatikan jalan", ucapan Luhan terbata. "Tolong jangan tuntut aku. Aku masih muda. Tidak mau masuk penjara. Bagaimana kalau mobilmu dibawa ke bengkel dan aku yang membayar semua biayanya? Jebal. Aku tau mau masuk penjara", Luhan memohon dengan muka ketakutan dan memelas sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Namja itu tersenyum. "Kau ini lucu sekali. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menuntutmu. Lagipula mobilku hanya rusak sedikit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir".

Mendengar kata itu ekspresi Luhan langsung berubah menjadi cerah. "Jinjja? Aaaaaa neomu kansahamnida. Akhirnya aku tidak jadi masuk penjara. Gomawoyo! Gomawoyo!", Luhan pun membungkuk berkali-kali sambil menjabat tangan namja itu.

"Cheonmayo", kata namja itu. Namja itu pun kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus jalan lebih dulu. Aku hampir terlambat. Sekali lagi, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Ini hanya insiden kecil".

"Ne! Sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Namja itu pun berjalan menaiki mobilnya dan pergi.

"Hah, masih untung namja itu baik. Kalau tidak...hiiii seram", rupanya Luhan membayangkan dirinya jika masuk penjara. Luhan pun masuk ke mobil. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya yang sudah kembali cerah berubah jadi cemas lagi. "Harus berkata apa aku pada appa tentang mobilnya? Bisa-bisa aku tidak diijinkan membawa mobil lagi untuk selamanya. Ah tidaaaaaaaak!", Luhan pun menyenderkan kepalanya ke stir dan mencoba untuk berpikir alasan apa yang akan dia berikan ke ayahnya ketika ditanya masalah mobilnya.

"Selamat siang nona Luhan", sapa pelayan rumahnya ketika Luhan sampai dirumah. Luhan yang kalut dengan pikirannya hanya tersenyum kepada pelayannya lalu berjalan ke arah tangga. Tetapi setelah mendekati tangga, ia mendapat ide soal mobilnya dan berlari menuju pelayannya.

"Pelayan, tunggu! Aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu!".

"Ada apa nona Lu?"

"Ehm, jadi begini. Tadi, aku tak sengaja menabrak mobil seseorang di jalan. Jadi bagian depan mobil ayahku yang kupinjam sedikit rusak. Maukah kau membawanya ke bengkel? Tapi jangan sampai appa tahu. Kalau apa tahu, aku tidak akan bisa mengendarai mobil lagi", Luhan pun memasang muka memohonnya kepada pelayannya.

"Kalau appa nona bertanya sedang dimanakah mobil itu, harus ku jawab apa?".

"Bilang saja...ehm...bilang saja...", pikir Luhan. Ia sendiri pun bingung harus bilang apa.

"Bilang apa nona?"

"Bilang saja... Ahhhh! Bilang saja mobilku sedang dipinjam temanku untuk keperluan mendadak. Ah ne ne, kau bilang begitu saja".

Pelayan itu lalu terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah nona, akan ku bawa mobil ini ke bengkel secepatnya. Nona tidak perlu khawatir ne", pelayan itu tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

" Ne! Gomawoyo sudah mau membantuku", Luhan pun tersenyum ke arah pelayannya dan langsung naik menuju kamarnya.

"Huh, Sehun oppa. Gara-gara dia mobilku jadi begini", kata Luhan sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur. "Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya? Apalagi dengan kebiasaan seksnya itu huh". Luhan pun terus memikirkan soal Sehun hingga ia pun tertidur.

'Take your time waenji dugundeneun bamiya no no no, no no no no', handphone Luhan berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Luhan yang masih menutup matanya meraba dimana handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo?", Luhan pun mengangkat handphonenya dengan nada malas.

"Yak Xi Luhan! Kau ini dimana?! Sudah jam berapa ini? 10 menit lagi mata kuliah pertama dimulai dan kau belum sampai!", terdengar suara tinggi serak melengking dari seberang sana yang ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun.

Luhan segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan langsung mengambil jam wekernya. "Andwae! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidur selama ini? Baekhyun-ah! Tunggu aku di kampus ne. Aku segera kesana!", Luhan langsung menutup panggilan dari Baekhyun.

"Untung kau sanggup sampai ke kampus dalam 10 menit. Kalau tidak, tamat riwayatmu di tangan dosen killer itu, Lu", kata Baekhyun sambil memasukkan 1 sumpitan jajjangmyeon ke mulutnya.

Luhan tersenyum kecut. "Hehehe, aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku tidur bisa selama itu. Dari sore hingga pagi aku tidur".

"Mungkin kau terlalu kelelahan. Apa jangan-jangan...kau kebanyakan memikirkan Sehun sunbae ne?", goda Baekhyun.

"A...aniyeo! Untuk apa aku memikirkan dia. Aku saja baru melihatnya sekali".

"Yakin? Tapi entah kenapa feelingku mengatakan seharian kemarin kau memikirkan dia terus".

" Yak! Kau i...".

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya tiba-tiba...

"Apakah disini kosong?".

Luhan pun langsung mendongak ke arahnya dan kaku pun langsung menjalar ke seluruh badannya.

Ternyata itu OH SEHUN! Namja yang seharian kemarin ia pikirkan hingga mobilnya menabrak mobil orang lain.

"Ne. Duduk lah disitu kalau kau mau", Baekhyun pun cekikikan melihat ekspresi Luhan yang kaget dan kaku.

'Ah gomawo". Sehun pun langsung duduk dan mulai mengaduk bibimbapnya.

Luhan tak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang cekikikan di sampingnya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka akan bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun.

Sehun pun tahu dan sadar kalau sejak tadi ia makan Luhan tak berhenti menatapnya. Sehun semakin senang saja karena rencana mengerjai Luhan yang telah mengintipnya dan Hyorin berjalan lancar.

Tiba-tiba Sehun sengaja melirik ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan Sehun pun kaget dan langsung melempar muka ke arah lain.

"Kau daritadi memperhatikanku eoh?".

"A..a..ani. Perasaanmu saja mungkin".

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kenapa pipimu merah ketika ku tanya seperti itu?"

"Mwo? Pipiku biasa saja", Luhan langsung memegang pipinya sambil menunduk. "Ah sudahlah! Kajja kita pergi Baek. Sebentar lagi mata kuliah kedua kita mulai", Luhan segera berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun yang masih asik dengan jajjangmyeonnya.

" Ya..yak. Mieku belum habis tapi", Baekhyun menahan tangan Luhan.

"Lanjutkan nanti saja pas pulang. Aku tidak mau terlambat".

"Xi Luhan ini benar-benar. Ah, annyeong sunbaenim", Baekhyun pun menunduk dengan cepat sambil diseret oleh Luhan.

Sehun hanya melihatnya dengan senyum datar. Tapi, tak sadar ia menggumam "lucu juga", sambil memperhatikan Luhan.

Dan sepertinya babak baru antara Sehun dengan Luhan akan segera dimulai.

"Kau terlihat begitu lucu Lu ketika Sehun memergokimu sedang melihat dia", Baekhyun tertawa puas.

"Yak! Kau sepertinya senan sekali ya melihat temanmu ini malu", Luhan sudah siap ingin menjitak kepala Baekhyun, tetapi terhenti karena dosen mereka tiba-tiba masuk dan diikuti oleh seseorang.

Luhan pun kembali kaget karena ia mengenal orang yang mengikuti dosennya. Orang iyu adalah orang yang kemarin mobilnya ditabrak oleh Luhan.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru. Dia pindahan dar universitas bergengsi di Amerika, Harvard University. Perkenalkan, namanya Park Chanyeol".

"Annyeong, namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bisa bergabung di kelas ini", katanya sambil membungkukan badan. Park Chanyeol yang mempunyai tinggi 186cm, dengan rambut hitam yang ditata rapi, memakai kaos begaris hitam putih dengan celana jeans itu, mampu membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tertawa mengejek Luhan jadi tertuju padanya.

"Andwae, andwae. Itu kan orang yang kemarin ku tabrak mobilnya. Andwae", Luhan pun tak hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau kenal dengannya, Lu?"

"Ne Baek. Kemarin...mobilku menabrak mobilnya di perempatan jalan".

"Berarti, aku bisa berkenalan dengan dia lewatmu dong, Lu?"

Gantian Luhan yang menertawai Baekhyun dengan keras. "Kau suka dengannya, Baek? Tak kusangka seleramu setinggi itu".

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan kata Luhan. Matanya tetap tertuju pada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

Saat sampai tempat duduk, Chanyeol pun menengok ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalas senyum Chanyeol dengan senyum salah tingkah lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang kau tau kan rasanya jatuh cinta? Makanya jangan menertawaiku kalau aku sedang memperhatikan Sehun".

"Iya, iya maaf, Lu", Baekhyun melemparkan cengiran kepada Luhan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai kelas kita hari ini. Keluarkan binder kalian. Karena hari ini ada beberapa rumus statistik yang akan diberikan", kata dosen pengajar sambil membuka laptopnya.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun harus melepaskan pandangan dari Chanyeol dan memperhatikan dosen pengajarnya.

"Baek, aku lapar. Dosen yang tadi benar-benar menguras otak dan perutku", Luhan berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hm. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai hotdogku? Pasti eommaku senang kedatangan tam anak dari pemilik perusahaan nomor 1 di Korea".

"Boleh juga. Aku juga ingin sekali mencoba hotdog buatan kedaimu. Jadi, ayo cepat. Aku sudah lapar. Kita harus cepat mencari taxi sebelum aku mati kelaparan".

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan. Tapi ketika mereka sedang berjalan keluar kampus, ada yang memanggil mereka.

"Xi Luhan!".

Luhan pun menengok. Ternyata Chanyeol yang memanggil dia. Chanyeol pun langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"Tak disangka ya kita bertemu disini", kata Chanyeol.

"Ah ne", Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul. "Oh ya, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?".

"Tadi kan dosen memanggilmu di kelas. Jadi aku langsung tahu namamu".

"Ah iya", Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan mobilmu? Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa bersalah. Apalagi sekarang kau satu kampus denganku".

"Masih saja kau merasa bersalah. Sudah ku bilang kau tidak perlu memikirkannya ne? Tapi kalau kau tetap terus merasa bersalah, ehm...kau bisa menebusnya dengan mentraktirku makan".

Baekhyun yang daritadi memperhatikan Chanyeol terus, tersedak mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Luhan pun langsung mendapatkan ide untuk mendekatkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyu.

"Ah; Aku lupa mengenalkanmu, ini teman ku, Byun Baekhyun".

"Oh annyeonghasehyo", Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum dan dibalas oleh Luhan.

"Kau mau ku traktir makan? Kebetulan hari ini aku dan Baekhyun akan pergi ke keda hotdog Baekhyun. Kau mau ikut?".

Mendengar Luhan mengajak Chanyeol, Baekhyun meremas baju Luhan kuat - kuat. "Dasar pembalas dendam. Mentang-mentang aku selalu menertawai dan menggoda ia kalau bertemu Sehun, sekarang ia membuatku ingin mati berdiri. Awas kau Xi Luhan", ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Boleh juga. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar. Kalau begit ayo naik mobilku. Kita kesana bersama-sama saja ne", kata Chanyeol.

"Ne! Ayo kita makan hotdog!", Luhan berteriak dengan semangat sambil menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikuti Chanyeol.

Sementara mereka berjalan, rupanya ada Sehun yang memperhatikan Luhan dan Chanyeol tadi. "Siapa namja itu? Apakah itu namjacinghunya? Harua ku cari tahu", Sehun pun segera menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya.

Sepertinya babak baru antara Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol akan dimulai.


	2. Chapter 2

FOR BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA

PRESENT

Am I Wrong to Loving You?

Genre: Hurt, Romance, Comfort

Rate: M

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol,

Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, DO

Kyungsoo

Another Cast: Kim Junmyun, Kim Jongdae, Zhang

Yixing, Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Lee

Hyorin, Kim Taeyeon, Lee JiEun

WARNING!: Genderswitch fanfiction

( Chapter 2)

"Annyeong eomma. Aku pulang", Baekhyun mengucapkan salam kepada eommanya ketika sampai di kedai hotdog.

"Kau sudah pulang, Baek? Kedai sepi sekali hari ini. Makanya eomma punya waktu menyiapkan hotdog special ini untuk...". Ucapan eomma Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat Luhan.

"Omo! Byun Baekhyun, katakan pada eomma, apa ini benar Xi Luhan, anak pemilik Daily 12 itu?", kata eomma Baekhyun terbata dan tak bisa lepas pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Annyeong bibi. Xi Luhan imnida. Aku satu jurusan dengan Baekhyun di SNU. Senang berkenalan dengan bibi", Luhan pun menunduk setelah memperkenalkan diri.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tidak cerita dengan eomma kalau kau berteman dengan Xi Luhan? Kenapa juga kau tidak bilang akan mengajaknya kesini hari ini? Kalau tidak kan eomma bisa dandan dulu karena akan kedatangan tamu istimewa. Hah, kau ini".

"Kalau aku cerita pasti eomma akan heboh dan memaksa untuk ikut ke kampusku hanya untuk melihat dia, lalu eomma akan membuat keributan saking hebohnya. Nanti aku yang malu", kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

Eomma Baekhyun langsung memukul kepala Baekhyun. "Kau ini. Tak ada sopannya sama skali dengan eomma".

"Aw! Sakit eomma", Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis. Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ikut menertawakan Baekhyun dan ibunya. Sementara Chanyeol, entah kenapa sejak Luhan berkenalan dengan ibu Baekhyun, ekspresinya jadi berubah dan lebih diam.

"Ah. Aku sampai lupa menyuruhmu duduk. Silahkan duduk Luhan, dan... Siapa nama temanmu satu lagi?".

"Park Chanyeol. Panggil aku Chanyeol saja bibi", Chanyeol membungkuk dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ah ne Chanyeol-ah. Oiya kalian mau pesan apa?".

"Kalau aku, pesan yang paling special disini saja bibi", jawab Luhan. "Kau Chanyeol?"

"Aku sama dengan Luhan saja bibi".

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya kalian. Kau, Baekhyun, sediakan minum untuk mereka. Jangan hanya bisanya meledek eomma saja".

"Masih saja dibahas. Ne eomma", Baekhyun dengan malas berdiri dari kursi. "Kalian tunggu sini ne? Akan ku buatkan yang special untuk kalian".

Luhan tersenyum. "Ne Baek. Yang paling special pokoknya ya untukku!".

-oOo-

"Jadi, kau anak pemilik Daily 12, Lu?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne", Luhan yang tadi sedang melihat kearah Baekhyun langsung melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku baru tau kalau putri paman Yi Fan secantik ini", gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau bicara apa barusan Chan?".

"Bukan apa-apa Lu", Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Luhan. "Abeoji tidak boleh tau kalau aku kenal dengan Luhan. Kalau dia tahu, aku yakin dia pasti akan langsung menyuruhku menghancurkan dan menjatuhkan Daily 12", kata Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

-oOo-

Rupanya dari kejauhan ada yang sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Luhan. "Ah, jadi nama namja itu Park Chanyeol. Tidak lebih tampan dariku". Rupanya itu Sehun yang sejak di kampus tadi berniat mengikuti Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Sehun tak sadar, kalau ia mulai penasaran dengan Luhan. Niat awalnya yang hanya ingin mengerjai Luhan karena telah mengintipnya dan Hyorin, mulai menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya.

Saat sedang serius memperhatikan Luhan, tiba-tiba, 'Drtttt drrrttt', handphone Sehun tiba-tiba bergetar.

 _From: Sexy Hyorin_

 _'Chagiya, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku? Aku ada surprise untukmu. Kutunggu kau dirumah ne:*'_

"Haish, ada apalagi dengannya?", Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam. Ia pun memperhatikan Luhan sebentar kemudian naik dan menyalakan motornya. "Sampai bertemu besok Xi Luhan", Sehun lalu mengambil handphone dalam saku jaketnya dan diam-diam memotret Luhan dari jauh. Setelahnya ia langsung pergi dengan motornya.

-oOo-

"Minuman dataaaang!", seru Baekhyun dengan suara tinggi khasnya. Baekhyun membawa segelas strawberry smoothies dan dua gelas cappucino caramel.

"Ini untukmu", Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas strawberry smoothies kepada Luhan. "Dan ini untukmu", sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi cappucino caramel ke Chanyeol. Baekhyun sengaja menyamakan minumannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Baekhyun-ah", kata Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan. "Pas sekali kau datang. Aku hampir menjadi mumi yang mati kekeringan karena kehausan", sambung Luhan.

'Sluuurp'', Luhan langsung meminum strawberry smoothiesnya. "Ah, segar sekali Baek. Rasanya manis seperti permen kapas. Aku suka".

Baekhyun melayangkan senyum khasnya. "Siapa dulu yang membuatnya. Byun Baekhyun yang manis ini".

"Apa? Byun Baekhyun yang manis? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apakah telingaku bermasalah?", Luhan langsung melepaskan bibirnya dari sedotan.

"Kau Xi Luhan. Lihat saja pembalasanku besok di kampus nanti ne", Baekhyun memicingkan matanya kepada Luhan seolah memberi isyarat bahwa pembalasannya tidak akan main-main.

Tiba tiba...

"Luhan-ah, kau bersemangat sekali meminumnya sampai mulutmu penuh dengan busa smoothiesnya", Chanyeol mengambil tissue dan mengelap mulut Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang bercanda, langsung diam seketika. Apalagi Baekhyun. Matanya langsung membulat ke arah Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Luhan yang tadinya diam tiba-tiba langsung sadar dan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Gomawo Chanyeol-ah. Tapi aku bisa sendiri mengelapnya".

"Mianhae. Tapi tadi aku hanya refleks saja, Lu", kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Baekhyun yang tertegun melihat kejadian tadi segera melempar pandangannya ke arah luar ketika Luhan melihatnya. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah. Hening pun menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

"Ini dia, hotdog spesial buatan bibi!", tiba-tiba ibu Baekhyun pun datang sambil membawa nampan dengan dua hotdog diatasnya.

"Waaaaa mashittaaaa! Keliatannya enak", Luhan menepuk-nepukan tangannya untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum datar.

"Dimakan ne. Itu hotdog paling special di kedai ini. Semoga kalian suka", ibu Baekhyun tersenyum. "Baek, ayo makan juga hotdogmu. Eomma mau kembali ke belakang dulu".

"Kansahamnida bibi", Luhan tersenyum sambil memegang hotdognya.

Luhan dan Chanyeol pun mulai memakan hotdognya, sementara Baekhyun hanya memandangi hotdog didepannya saja.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang hanya bengong saja. "Kau tidak makan, Baek?"

"Ani, aku tidak lapar".

Luhan pun semakin merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun begitu.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja ne, ke rumahku. Aku tiba-tiba tidak enak badan. Kalau ibuku nanti tanya bilang saja aku pulang ke rumah. Habiskanlah makanan kalian. Semoga kalian suka ne hotdog buatan ibuku", Baekhyun pun lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kedai.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol langsung menyusul Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah! Kau tidak mau pulang bersama kami? Nanti kuantar kau sampai rumah, Baek".

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengacaukan acara mu dengan Luhan. Gomawo sebelumnya", Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat ke arah halte.

Acaranya dengan Luhan? Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Sementara itu Luhan hanya bisa terdiam di kedai. Pertemanannya dengan Baekhyun baru 2 hari berjalan, tapi ia sudah mengacaukannya.

-oOo-

 _Apartment Hyorin_

"Chagiya, dimana kau?", suara Sehun menggema ke seluruh ruangan di apartment Hyorin. Sehun yang saat masuk tidak menemukan Hyorin, mulai mencari-cari Hyorin. Di kamar, di dapur, di ruang tv, di kamar mandi, Sehun belum juga menemukan Hyorin.

Akhirnya Sehun pun merebahkan badannya di sofa lalu menatap langit-langit atap. Sehun pun menutup matanya sejenak, entah kenapa saat dia menutup matanya, yang terbayang adalah wajah Luhan.

"Chagiya", sapa Hyorin dengan suara serak seksinya itu. Hyorin pun langsung duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Bayangan Sehun tentang Luhan pun buyar seketika dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hei chagiya", Sehun memandang ke arah Hyorin. Hyorin datang dengan hanya memakai lingerie sepaha dan gtring yang amat tipis. Hyorin memang suka menggunakannya. Apalagi ketika ia akan berhubungan seks dengan Sehun.

"Lama sekali sampai di apartmenku. Aku menunggumu daritadi", sungut Hyorin sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada tengkuk Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merasa risih ketika Hyorin memeluk tengkuknya. Padahal biasanya ketika melihat Hyorin hanya memakai lingerie, ia akan langsung membawa Hyorin ke ranjang dan memuaskan hasrat seksnya.

"Mianhae. Tadi jalanan macet chagi", jawab Sehun dengan senyuman dipaksakan. "Jadi, ada surprise apa hingga kau menyuruhku datang kesini?".

Hyorin mengernyitkan dahinya dan melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Sehun. "Mwo? Hei, kau ini kenapa? Kenapa jadi dingin begini?

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja", kata Sehun sambil memijat keningnya.

Hyorin tersenyum nakal. "Kau banyak pikiran? Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba membantu menghilangkan pikiranmu?", Hyorin mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Sehun dan tangannya menyusup ke balik kaos Sehun untuk meraba nipplenya.

Sehun pun membuang mukanya dan menahan tangan Hyorin. "Hyorin-ah, sudah kubilang aku sedang banyak pikiran dan aku sedang tak ingin bermain denganmu. Kau bisa paham kata-kataku tidak?".

Hyorin tercengang mendengar kata itu. Sehun pertama kalinya menolak berhubungan dengannya!

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, tunggu disini. Akan kuambilkan surprise untukmu dan kau bisa pulang untuk merefresh pikiranmu", Hyorin turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan membuang nya kasar. Ia tak mengerti yang terjadi dengannya. Kepalanya terisi oleh Luhan dan ia pun juga tidak selera untuk berhubungan dengan Hyorin.

Tak lama Hyorin datang sambil membawa kotak kecil lalu menyodorkannya ke Sehun. "Ini untukmu. Semoga kau suka".

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja Sehun-ah".

Sehun pun membuka kotak kecil itu dan melihat ada sebuah jam tangan berwarna emas mengkilat.

"Itu adalah jam tangan Rolex koleksi terbaru. Aku beli dari temanku yang waktu itu ke Amerika sebagai hadiah spesial untukmu. Aku yakin itu akan sangat cocok untukmu. Kau suka?"

Hyorin memang sangat mencintai Sehun. Ia sudah tidak punya keluarga. Orangtuanya sudah berpisah sejak ia kecil dan 3 bulan setelah bercerai ibunya menikah lagi dan entah tinggal dimana. Sejak ayah dan ibunya cerai, Hyorin memutuskan untuk ikut ayahnya. Tetapi, ayahnya sudah meninggal saat ia duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Sejak saat itu Hyorin merasa hidupnya mati dan kesepian. Hyorin bekerja di sebuah minimarket untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan membayar iuran SMAnya. Setelah lulus SMA, Hyorin yang tidak punya cukup uang untuk kuliah, bekerja menjadi penari bar. Dibekali tubuh yang montok dan bagus, juga dada yang indah, tak jarang Hyorin menjadi simpanan lelaki hidung belang yang hanya ingin memenuhi nafsu seksnya. Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika ia bertemu Sehun pertama kali di suatu bar, ia langsung jatuh cinta dan tak lagi menjadi simpanan lelaki hidung belang. Ia merasa Sehun telah membuatnya kembali hidup dan tak kesepian lagi meskipun Sehun lebih muda darinya.

Maka itu, Ia sering membelikan Sehun barang-barang mahal untuk menyenangkan Sehun. Karena saat ini hanyalah Sehun satu-satunya yang ia punya. Bahkan ia rela uang yang didapatnya dari menjadi penari eksklusif di bar, ia habiskan untuk Sehun.

"Hm. Aku suka", jawab Sehun sambil membolak-balikan jam tangan barunya.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka", Hyorin tersenyum. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang".

Sehun pun langsung berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ne? Gomawo atas jam tangannya. Sampai rumah nanti ku hubungi kau. Annyeong". Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar. Hyorin hanya melihatnya dari belakang sambil tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar dan timbul pertanyaan di kepala Hyorin. "Kau kenapa Sehun-ah jadi dingin begini kepadaku?"

-oOo-

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di halte untuk menunggu bus pun tertegun. Kejadian tadi masih berputar-putar di dalam otaknya. "Sepertinya aku harus mulai melupakan perasaanku pada Chanyeol. Mumpung aku belum terlalu begitu dalam menyukainya. Tapi... Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali melihatnya? Aku kan baru sebentar menyukainya. Sehari malah. Hmm", Baekhyun berbicara dalam hatinya.

'Annyeong naege dagawa', handphone Baekhyun berbunyi. Lamunan Baekhyun pun buyar. Ia segera mengambil hpnya di kantong jaketnya. "Baekhyun-ah! Kau dimana? Kenapa pulang begitu saja? Tidak sopan masih ada temanmu tapi kau meninggalkan begitu saja", teriak eommanya dari seberang pesawat telepon.

"Aku tiba-tiba tidak enak badan eomma. Makanya aku segera pulang. Mianhae aku meninggalkan eomma. Aku benar-benar tidak enak badan".

Suara nyonya Byun pun melunak setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. "Kau sakit? Maafkan eomma, eomma tidak tahu Baek. Ya sudah, kau pulanglah. Sebentar lagi setelah temanmu pergi eomma langsung menutup kedai dan pulang ne. Kau hati-hatilah Baek".

Meskipun nyonya Byun terkadang keras dengan Baekhyun, tapi itu karena ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah anaknya satu-satunya. Nyonya Byun hanya tinggal dan hidup berdua dengan Baekhyun. Ayah Baekhyun yang seorang tentara Korea Selatan entah kemana. Saat Baekhyun masih bayi ayahnya pamit bertugas, dan sampai sekarang tidak pernah ada kabarnya lagi, apakah ayahnya masih hidup atau sudah tiada. Keluarga Baekhyun adalah keluarga yang sederhana. Tapi untungnya Baekhyun mempunyai otak yang encer dan bakat menyanyi yang luar biasa. Dari kecil ia sekolah dengan menggunakan beasiswa. Bahkan ia masuk SNU pun lewat beasiswa. Maka dari itu, ibu Baekhyun sangat bangga sekali padanya dan semakin tak ingin ada hal buruk menimpa Baekhyun.

"Ne eomma. Eomma juga berhati-hati ne saat pulang nanti? Annyeong eomma".

Baekhyun pun menutup teleponnya. "Mianhae eomma aku sudah berbohong", gumam Baekhyun.

-oOo-

"Bagaimana bibi? Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja?", tanya Luhan cemas.

"Ne. Dia baik-baik saja Luhan. Kalian pulanglah kalau makanan kalian sudah habis. Maafkan bibi, bukan bibi mau mengusir kalian. Tapi bibi ingin cepat pulang untuk menemani Baekhyun. Maklum, dia anak satu-satunya bibi, Lu".

Luhan pun tersenyum. "Ah aku mengerti bibi. Aku pun juga anak tunggal. Jadi aku tahu. Ehm, kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu bibi", Luhan pamit dan membungkukan badannya.

"Aku juga pamit bibi. Dan ini, untuk hotdog yang tadi bi", Chanyeol mengulurkan selembar uang 50 ribu won.

"Ani. Tidak usah nak Chanyeol. Khusus hari ini bibi yang traktir. Anggap saja ini hadiah perkenalan dari bibi".

"Ah, neomu kansahamnida bibi. Aku jadi tidak enak", Chanyeol pun membungkukan badannya untuk berterimakasih.

"Tidak perlu merasa begitu. Kalian datanglah kesini kalau ada waktu senggang ne?"

"Pasti bibi",jawab Luhan sambil tersenyun. "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu bi. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini. Annyeong bibi", Luhan dan Chanyeol membungkuk sekali lagi lalu berjalan kearah pintu kedai.

"Hati-hati mengemudinya ne", teriak Nona Byun dari dalam kedainya sambil tersenyum melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan Luhan.

-oOo-

"Luhan-ah? Kau kenapa diam saja dari tadi? Apa kau tidak enak badan juga?",Chanyeol melirik ke arah Luhan sambil menyetir.

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Luhan sambil melihat ke arah jendela mobil.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Lagi tidak mood untung mengobrol".

Chanyeol meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti. "Apa karena kejadian mengelap mulutmu tadi, Lu?"

Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk membicarakan kejadian tadi sebenarnya. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja kejadian tadi Chan. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya. Antarkan aku pulang saja sekarang secepatnya".

Chanyeol menatap Luhan sebentar dengan tatapan menyesal. Tetaapi Luhan tidak melihatnya sama sekali dan tetap melihat ke arah luar mobil. Akhirnya Chanyeol pun pasrah dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya untuk mengantar Luhan pulang.

-oOo-

"Hyung aku pulang!", ucap Sehun menandakan kepada hyungnya kalau ia sudah dirumah. Sehun pun masuk dan menukar sepatunya dengan sandal rumahnya. Rumah Sehun cukup kecil, tetapi hangat ketika memasukinya. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan hyungnya, Kai. Orangtua mereka sedang diluar kota, bekerja sebagai buruh untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Kai dan Sehun, karena asalnya, mereka adalah keluarga yang kurang mampu.

Sehun pun kemudian berjalan ke arah meja makan dan megambil gelasnya untuk minum.

Saat Sehun sedang mengisi air di gelasnya, Sehun mendengar suara desahan dari arah kamar Kai, "Kai, ahhhh geli sayang mmmhh".

Sehun langsung menaruh gelasnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah kamar Kai. Rupanya pintu kamar Kai tidak ditutup rapat. Dilihatnya Kai sedang menghisap-hisap nipple seorang yeoja. Seperti biasa, Sehun tidak mengenal yeoja itu. Karena setiap kali Kai membawa yeoja ke rumah untuk berhubungan seks, yeojanya akan selalu berganti-ganti.

Sehabis puas memainkan nipple yeojanya, tangan Kai beralih ke bagian bawah. Tangannya menyusup ke sela-sela cd mini yeoja itu sambi meraba-raba bagian sensitif yeojanya. "Uhhhh ahhh, terus sayangku", racau yeoja itu sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Kai.

Tak tahan dengan desahan yeoja itu yang semakin menjadi, Kai menarik kasar cd mini yang yeoja itu pakai. Setelah lepas, Kai mulai memasukkan 3 jarinya ke dalam lubang yeojanya lalu menngocok jarinya di dalam sana. "Sakit ahhhh, terushh, terushh chagiyaaah ahhh, aku mau keluar kaihh". Kai mempercepat kocokan jarinya dan tak berapa lama, keluarlah cairan dari dalam lubang yeoja itu. Tanpa aba-aba Kai segera menjilat cairan itu, sambil memainkan biji kecil di dalam missV yeoja itu dengan lidahnya.

Setelah puas menjilatnya, Kai merubah posisinya menjadi seperti push up diatas yeojanya. "Come on sayang, aku sudah tak tahan mmhh", tangan yeoja itu memeras penis Kai yang sudah menegang daritadi dan menggesekannya ke liang lubang missVny. "Ahhhh", desah Kai panjang ketika penisnya diremas.

"Here is baby", Kai mengarahkan penisnya lurus ke arah missVnya yeoja itu sambil mengeluarkan smirknya. Kai pun memasukkan penisnya itu mulai meringis saat penis Kai mulai masuk kedalam missVnya dan mencakar punggung Kai yang ia peluk. "Awhh sakitt enakhhh Kaihh sayanghh mmhh".

Karena sudah tak tahan, Kai langsung menyentak pinggangnya, hingga penisnya langsung masuk semua. Kai pun langsung menggenjot perlahan. "Kai pelan pelanhhh ahhhh. Nikmathhh sayanghh fasterhhh uhhh".

Kai pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Suara desahan mereka berdua yang saling bersautan memenuhi rumah itu. Mereka sampai tak sadar bahwa daritadi ada yang mengintip mereka. "Aku mau keluarhhh ahhhhhh",desah Kai disela-sela genjotannya. Tiba-tiba... 'Crot crot crot', cairan sperma Kai menyembur di dalam lubang yeoja itu. Keduanya mendesah dengan kencang saat mencapai orgasmenya masing-masing "Ahhhhhhhhh".

Kai yang tadi ada diatas yeoja itu langsung ambruk ke samping yeoja itu. Kai membalikan badan yeoja itu. Ia mulai memainkan nipple yeoja itu lagi dengan jarinya. Dipelintirnya nipple yeoja itu, lalu dihisapnya dengan lidahnya seperti ia makan permen lolipop. Yeoja itu yang sudah lelah, tidak memedulikan nipplenya yang sedang dimainkan Kai. Yeoja itu tertidur di dalam balutan selimut kasur Kai.

Melihat yeoja itu tidur, Kai mengeluarkan smirk sinisnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya lalu ditaruhnya disamping yeoja itu. Setelah menaruh uang disamping yeoja itu, rupanya Kai sadar kalau ada yang memerhatikan mereka daritadi di depan pintu kamarnya. Sehun yang ditatap Kai dari kamar langsung membuang pandangannya dan pergi dari depan pintu kamar Kai ke ruang tamu. Kai langsung memakai celana boxernya dan kaos lalu menyusul Sehun ke ruang tamu.

"Ya sejak kapan kau pulang? Apa kau mengintipku daritadi?"

"Kalau aku mengintip kau juga memang kenapa? Aku sudah biasa mendengar suara desagan mu dan yeoja satu malam mu itu tiap hari hyung", jawab Sehun sambi merebahkan badannya di sofa.

"Meskipun kau sudah biasa mendengar desahannya, bukan berarti kau bisa mengintipku seenaknya kan?"

"Salah sendiri pintu kamarmu tidak ditutup dengan benar hyung. Ah sudahlah. Aku ada sesuatu untukumu". Sehun mengeluarkan kotak jam tangannya yang tadi diberi oleh Hyorin.

"Ini jam tangan dari Hyorin. Ku beri untuk mu seperti biasa. Ini jam tangan sangat mahal. Bisa kau jual untuk menyewa 2 yeoja sekaligus setiap hari dan melakukan threesome denganmu", kata Sehun dengan tawa jailnya sambil melempar kotak itu ke Kai.

Apapun barang mahal yang diberi oleh Hyorin, pasti akan Sehun berikan ke Kai, dan oleh Kai akan dijual, lalu uangnya ia pakai untuk mabuk, menyewa perempuan, dan bersenang-senang dengan penari seksi di bar.

Kai pun membuka kota dan mengeluarkan jam tangan itu sambil membolak-balikan jam tangan itu. "Hm, bagus juga. Mungkin akan kupakai dulu lalu baru ku jual. Gomawo Sehun-ah".

Sehun hanya menggumam lalu naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Sampai di kamar ia membuang badannya ke kasur tidurnya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk melihat foto Luhan yang tadi diambilnya secara diam-diam.

Sehun memandangi foto Luhan tersebut. "Kenapa kau membuatku bisa seperti ini Xi Luhan? Pikiranku dan hatiku kacau karenamu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab", kata Sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

-oOo-

"Gomawoyo telah mengantarku pulang. Hati-hatilah di jalan", Luhan membungkukkan badannya di depan pintu mobil Chanyeol, lalu menutup pintunya. Belum sempat Chanyeol membalas ucapan Luhan, Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku salah hanya mengelap mulutnya? Kenapa ia harus semarah itu? Argggghhh!", Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya di stir mobil.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat lagi kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ayah...ayah tidak boleh tau pokoknya soal ini. Kalau ia tahu, ia akan memaksaku dan mengancamku untuk menghancurkan Luhan dan keluarganya. Untunglah ayah masih di Amerika. Jadi aku bisa menjaga hal ini".

Ayah Chanyeol rupanya adalah musuh besar dari ayah Luhan. Tuan Park dan Tuan Yifan dulu adalah teman dekat. Mereka berjuang bersama-sama membangun perusahaannya masing-masing. Keberuntungan di awal pun berpihak pada ayah Chanyeol, perusahaan ayah Chanyeol lebih dulu berdiri dan sukses besar di Korea. Tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama. 5 tahun kemudian perusahaan ayah Luhan berdiri. Ayah Luhan memiliki ide yang selalu inovatif di dalam melaksanakan perusahaan bisnisnya. Akibatnya, para investor dari perusahaan ayah Chanyeol, menarik investasinya dan menaruh investasi di perusahaan ayah Luhan, karena keuntungan yang didapat dengan berinvestasi di perusahaan ayah Luhan sangat lebih besar. Ayah Chanyeol pun bangkrut. Seluruh hartanya habis untuk membayar hutang-hutang perusahaannya. Istrinya pun ikut menceraikannya karena tidak mau merasakan hidup miskin dan susah. Istrinya pergi dan menitipkan Chanyeol yang saat itu masih bayi kepada ayah Chanyeol. Saat itu hidup keluarga Chanyeol hancur sekali. Dari situ ayah Chanyeol bertekad akan membangun kembali perusahaannya dan menghancurkan kehidupan keluarga Luhan seperti yang dulu keluarga Chanyeol alami.

-oOo-

"Baekhyun-ah ayolah, angkat panggilanku. Jebal Baekhyun-ah". Luhan berkali-kali menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Karena putus asa, Luhan mengirim pesan singkat kepada Baekhyun.

 _To: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Baekhyun-ssi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ada maksud membuatmu cemburu. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan Baek._

Luhan pun mengirim sms itu. Satu menit...dua menit...5 menit...10 menit... Tidak ada balasan sms dari Baekhyun. "Ya Baekhyun! Itu kan bukan salahku. Tetapi kenapa kau marah sebegininya kepadaku. Huh!", Luhan melempar hpnya ke tempat tidurnya.

'Tok tok tok', tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya. "Nona Luhan, mari makan. Ayah dan ibu nona baru saja pulang dari luar kota. Mereka ingin makan malam bersama nona", panggil seorang pelayan rumah Luhan dari luar kamar. Luhan pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak mood makan sebenarnya. Tapi aku akapn turun beberapa menit lagi. Beritahu eomma dan appa ne?".

"Baik nona Lu".

Saat pelayan itu akan pergi Luhan teringat suatu hal dan memanggil pelayan itu lagi.

"Aku lupa menanyakan kepadamu. Bagaimana mobil yang waktu itu ku suruh kau untuk bawa ke tempat servis? Apakah sudah selesai?".

"Ah, untung kau bertanya nona. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Mobil nona sudah bisa diambil besok. Mau ku ambilkan apa nona yang datang sendiri untuk mengambil?"

"Ehm, kau saja. Tapi aku minta sebelum aku berangkat kuliah mobil itu sudah ada ne. Aku tak ingin appa tahu".

"Baiklah nona Lu. Besok pagi-pagi mobil itu sudah akan kembali kesini. Apa ada yang saya bisa bantu lagi?".

"Ani. Itu saja. Gomapseumnida".

"Sama-sama nona Lu. Aku permisi dulu".

Luhan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya setelah pelayan itu pergi. "Huuuuuuh", Luhan membuang nafasnya panjang. Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya disofa depan tempat tidurnya. "Maafkan aku Baek. Kumohon", kata Luhan sambil menutup matanya.

-oOo-

*tling tling*/?

 _'You have a new message!_

Baekhyun membuka pesan singkat dari hpnya dan membacanya.

 _From: Kitty Luhan_

 _Baekhyun-ssi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ada maksud membuatmu cemburu. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan Baek._

"Apa dia bilang? Maaf? Hah. Setelah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan kepada dia tadi, dia masih minta maaf? Apa-apaan dia ini? Ku benci kau Xi Luhan. Ku benci kau Park Chanyeol aaaaaaaaaaargh!". Saking kesalnya Baekhyun melempar bantal dan gulingnya ke arah pintu. Tapi, pada saat yang bersamaan ibunya rupannya membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

'Bluk! Bluk', seketika bantal dan guling itu langsung menghantam ibunya. Baekhyun pun terkejut melihat eommanya yang terhantam bantal dan guling yang ia lempar. Baekhyun pun segera menolong eommany lalu mengambil bantal dan gulingnya.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau ini? Tak sopan melempar bantal dan guling kepada ibu!"

"Mianhaeyo eomma. Aku tak sengaja", jawab Baekhyun sambil menyengir.

"Memangnya kau kenapa sih sampai melempar bantal dan gulingmu itu? Apa kau ada masalah? Hm? Tadi juga ibu sempat dengar kau meneriakkan nama Luhan dan Chanyeol".

"Ani. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kesal saja dengan mereka".

"Mwo? Kesal? Kesal kenapa? Apa kau cemburu ne, melihat Chanyeol sangat memperhatikan Luhan?". Baekhyun langsung terbelalak kaget. Kenapa eommanya bisa tahu apa yang dia rasakan?

"Benar kan kata eomma?", eomma Baekhyun mencolek pipi Baekhyun untuk menggodanya.

"Kalau benar yang eomma katakan bahwa kau suka Chanyeol, tunjukkanlah padanya. Jangan hanya diam Baekhyun-ah. Rasa suia itu tidak baik untuk dipendam. Buat dia tahu kau menyukainya", eomma Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Dan, apakah Luhan tahu kau suka pada Chanyeol?", lanjut eomma Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjawab sambil menunduk. "Ne eomma. Dia tahu. Tapi dia tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Dia menyukai sunbae kami di kampus eomma".

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu marah kepada Luhan. Eomma yakin dia tidak akan mengambil Chanyeol. Dia anak yang baik. Eomma bisa merasakan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya tadi. Cobalah berbicara kepadanya besok. Meskipun dia anak orang super kaya, tapi eomma yakin dia bisa jadi teman yang sangat baik untukmu".

"Hm eomma", Baekhyun pun menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu, kajja kita makan. Tadi kau katanya kurang enak badan ne? Eomma buatkan sup oden yang hangat untukmu".

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, lalu mengikuti eommanya ke meja makan. " Luhan-ah, maafkan aku sudah terlalu egois", kata Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

-oOo-

 _Seoul National University_

Luhan melirik jam tangannya sekali-sekali sambil melihat kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. "Kemana Baekhyun jam segini belum datang? Apa dia tidak masuk? Huh". Luhan memasang tampang kesalnya. Ia berfikir, sebenci itukah Baekhyun pada dirinya karena kejadian kemarin sampai ia tidak masuk kuliah?

Tiba-tiba ketika Luhan melihat-lihat ke segala arah untuk mencari Baekhyun, matanya tak sengaja menatap Sehun yang sedang berjalan. Begitu pun Sehun, matanya juga tak sengaja melihat Luhan. Keduanya pun berpandangan cukup lama. Tetapi sesudah itu, Luhan teringat pada kejadian Sehun dan Hyorin. Luhan pun membuang pandangan dari Sehun dan langsung berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

"Ya, kenapa dia terlihat menghindariku?". Sehun pun mengejar Luhan. Sadar kalau Sehun mengejarnya, Luhan makin mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi rupanya Luhan kalaj cepat dari Sehun. Sehun pun menarik tanga Luhan dari belakang.

"Hey, kau yang waktu itu bertemu di kantin bukan?", Sehun menatap Luhan dari atas hingga bawah.

Seluruh badan Luhan pun bergetar. Jaraknya dan Sehun hanya beberapa centi saja. "N...n...ne. Ma...mau apa kau menarik tanganku?".

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja dengan mu. Kelihatannya kau sangat tertarik padaku. Sshh aku tau aku ini tampan dan tinggi. Jadi wajar kalau kau tertarik padaku", Sehun menyunggingkan smirk jahilnya.

Mendengar itu, getaran pada badan Luhan pun hilang sekejap. Tapi seketika muncul kalimat di pikiran Luhan, " Percaya diri sekali orang ini".

"Apa tampan? Yah. Ku akui kau tampan. Tapi sayang kau maniak seks". Tak sadar mengeluarkan kalimat itu, Luhan pun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Sehun kaget. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa sangat besar sampai susah berhenti. "Maniak seks kau bilang? Hahahahaha"

"Iya kan? Sampai aku pernah melihatmu berbuat mesum pada yeojachingumu itu di kampus. Benar-benar tak tahu tempat". Luhan pun langsung menutup mulutnya lagi karena keceplosan untuk kedua kalinya dan mengumpat dalam hati. "Babo Luhan, babo Luhan".

"Jadi kau mengaku bahwa kau mengintip kami?", Sehun tersenyum tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi sangat serius. "Yah, aku memang kadang melakukan hal itu. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku bukanlah maniak seks seperti yang banyak mereka katakan. Banyak gosip beredar di kampus ini tentangku, tapi percayalah, tidak ada satu gosip pun yang benar".

Luhan pun tercengang. Ternyata Sehun yang kelihatannya badboy, tetapi mempunyai sisi lembut juga.

"Aku minta maaf telah mengintipmu. Aku tidak sengaja saat itu. Maafkan aku".

"Gwaenchana. Aku tahu itu dari awal", Sehun tersenyum kecil menatap Luhan. "Sebentar lagi aku akan ada kelas. Tapi aku ingin mengantarmu ke kelasmu dulu. Kajja", Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan. Luhan pun agak kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum malu. "Oh Sehun, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu".

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Heyyoooo! Maafkan aku kalau chapter 2 baru kurilis sekarang T_T. Aku baru sempet nyelesaiin chapter ini karena tugas kuliahku lagi banyak banyaknya T.T/curhat/hihi. Karena ini baru chapter-chapter awal maaf ya kalau ceitanya mungkin ngebosenin atau gak menarik. Tapi aku janji, di chapter-chapter selanjutnya aku bakal bikin ceritanya lebih seru dan menarik! Mohon bantuan reviewnya gaizzz!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

FOR BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA

PRESENT

Am I Wrong to Loving You?

Genre: Hurt, Romance, Comfort

Rate: M

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol,

Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, DO

Kyungsoo

Another Cast: Kim Junmyun, Kim Jongdae, Zhang

Yixing, Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Lee

Hyorin, Kim Taeyeon, Lee JiEun

WARNING!: Genderswitch fanfiction

"Apakah aku salah mencintaimu, Oh Sehun? Aku tidak pernah berfikir akan mencintai orang yang dunia kehidupannya berbeda 180derajat denganku sebelumnya" - Xi Luhan

( Chapter 3)

 _"Itu bukannya Xi Luhan? Dengan si maniak seks?"_

 _"Benarkah? Tak kusangka selera Luhan seorang bad boy begitu."_

 _"Apakah Xi Luhan itu waras? Mau saja dekat-dekat dengan anak tidak jelas itu."_

Desas desus bisikan para mahasiswa yang kaget melihat Sehun dan Luhan bergandengan pun terdengar ke telinga mereka berdua. Luhan pun menunduk. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli ataupun merasa malu dengan omongan para mahasiswa itu, karena ia tahu Sehun tidak sejahat yang mereka kira, hanya saja Luhan risih mendengar omongan-omongan itu.

Rupanya Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang daritadi menunduk. "Kau malu?"

"Ani. Hanya saja aku risih mendengar ucapan mereka. Hish. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja mengomentari orang seperti itu", jawab Luhan dengan wajah muramnya.

"Kau risih mendengarnya?", Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu mencopot headset dari telinganya dan memasangkan headset itu ke telinga Luhan.

"Akan kunyalakan musiknya. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa risih lagi mendengar bisikan mereka."

Mata Luhan membulat menatap Sehun. "Kau sendiri, tidak mau memakai headsetnya? Ucapan mereka sungguh pedas terhadapmu."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah biasa mendengar omongan dan gosip mereka tentangku. Jadi telingaku sudah kebal. Aku tidak peduli mereka mau bicara apa tentangku. Selama mereka tidak mengganggu atau mencelakaiku, itu bukan masalah bagiku."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Entah, ia makin merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Sehun di sampingnya saat ini. Ia merasa seperti dilindungi oleh Sehun. Lamunan Luhan buyar saat disadarkan oleh kibasan tangan Sehun di depan mukanya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ah, gwaenchana", Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Yasudah. Kajja. Kelas mu sudah hampir dimulai kan? Nanti kau bisa terlambat."

Sehun kembali menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus.

oOo

Saat sampai depan kelas, Baekhyun pun kaget melihat Luhan yang berjalan dengan Sehun. Baekhyun pun berjalan ke belakang pintu kelas, dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Gomawo Se..., ah salah, gomawo opp...haish. Bagaimana aku memanggil namamu?"

Sehun pun tertawa. "Panggil saja Sehun. Tidak perlu memakai oppa jika kau ragu."

"Ah baiklah. Gomawo Sehun-ah sudah mengantarku", Luhan pun kembali menunduk. Ia sengaja menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah memerah karena malu dengan Sehun.

"Ne. Sekarang, kau masuklah ke kelasmu. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti. Annyeong."

Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan sambil berjalan pergi. Luhan yang memperhatikan Sehun berjalan, tiba-tiba sadar kalau headset milik Sehun masih menempel di telinganya. Ia pun segera mencopoy headset itu dan memanggil Sehun.

"Hey tunggu! Headsetmu ketinggalan Sehun-ah!"

"Kau simpan saja dulu. Aku sudah terlambat", jawab Sehun.

Luhan langsung memasukan headsett Sehun ke dalam tasnya. "Baiklah, akan kusimpan dengan baik Sehun-ah", bisik Luhan.

Ketika melihat Luhan akan masuk ke kelas, Baekhyun segera berlari kembali ke tempat duduknya dan berfikir, "Bagaimana bisa Luhan dan Sehun sedekat itu? Mereka kan baru bertemu beberapa kali saja."

Luhan pun masuk kelas dengan senyum yang terus merekah di bibirnya. Tangannya memegang-megang bagian kepala yang tadi dielus oleh Sehun. Serasa seperti mimpi Luhan bisa sedekat tadi dengan Sehun. Saat Luhan memalingkan pandangannya ke tempat duduknya, ia melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk disana. Awalnya Luhan ragu untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun, karena ia takut Baekhyun masih marah padanya. Tetapi akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun, dan sekaligus ingin meminta maaf.

"Annyeong", sapa Luhan sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Hm."

"Kau...masih marah padaku?"

"Ani"

"Benat kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"Hm."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya diatas meja dan tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi karena jawaban singkat dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menjawabku dengan kata yang singkat-singkat? Sms ku kemarin juga tidak kau balas. Ku jelaskan ya, Byun Baekhyun, aku dan Chanyeol tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kejadian kemarin hanya salah paham saja. Aku hampir gila seharian kemarin karena merasa bersalah padamu. Kalau kau suka dengan si jelek Chanyeol itu, katakan padanya! Dekati dia! Kau saja tidak berani mendekatinya, tapi mau mencemburuinya. Punya hak apa kau?"

Luhan tak sadar suaranya sangat keras hingga membuat seluruh mata mahasiswa yang ada di kelas tertuju padanya dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menunduk. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan, sama persis dengan yang dikatakan ibunya kemarin.

"Mianhae Lu", jawab Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah egois dan salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud membencimu. Hanya saja... Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku baru mengenalnya sehari, tapi kenapa perasaanku sudah begitu dalam padanya?"

Luhan yang daritadi membuang muka, perlahan menengok ke arah Baekhyun. Ia jadi merada bersalah karena sudah sekeras tadi dengan Baekhyun. Suara Luhan pun menjadi melunak kepada Baekhyun.

"Hm. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi kau harus tau sekali lagi, aku tidak ada perasaan apapun dengam Chanyeol. Kau tahu kan aku sukanya dengan siapa, Baek? Aku tidak mungkin menusuk temanku sendiri dari belakang. Maafkan aku karena tadi sudah terlalu keras padamu."

"Ya, kau ini. Aku yang salah kenapa kau ikut meminta maaf juga?", Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Baekhyun langsung menanyakan kejadian tadi pada Luhan. "Ah iya! Aku tadi melihatmu dengan Sehun? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa jalan bersamanya tadi?"

Ekspresi Luhan seketika langsung tersipu malu ketika Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu. "Ah itu. Ehm... Tadi itu..."

"Selamat pagi Luhan, Baekhyun". Cerita Luhan pun terputus akibat ucapan selamat pagi dari seseorang yang ternyata itu ada Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Chan", Baekhyun membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi malu-malu. Sementara Luhan, membalasnya dengan kata-kata omelan.

"Haish, kau ini mengganggu cerita ku saja dengan Baekhyun. Cerita ku kan jadi terpotong".

"Aku? Aku mengganggu ceritamu? Lihatlah ke depan dan coba pikirkan siapa yang mengganggu ceritamu", balas Chanyeol dengan ekspresi muka meledek.

Luhan segera melihat ke arah depan kelas dan ternyata dosennya sudah datang. Luhan kembali melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinisnya. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

oOo

 ** _Rumah Sakit Jiwa swasta Republik Korea_**

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah kejiwaannya sudah kembali stabil? Apakah ia sudah bisa untuk dirawat dirumah?"

"Sejauh ini, kejiwaannya masih belum cukup stabil. Ini dikarenakan trauma yang dialaminya sangatlah berat dan membekas di memorinya. Terkadang, ketika pikirannya sedang jernih, ia terlihat seperti orang normal lainnya. Tetapi, ketika pikirannya dipenuhi oleh memori itu lagi, ia masih menangis dan mengamuk di kamarnya."

"Lalu, kami, keluarganya, harus bagaimana dok?"

"Yang keluarganya harus lakukan adalah harus terus memberi dukungan padanya. Jangan pernah bertindak kasar padanya, dan jangan sering mengingatkan dia soal apa yang terjadi dalam kecelakaan itu. Saya yakin, dengan bantuan pihak keluarga, traumanya akan perlahan menghilang dan kejiwaannya akan berangsur kembali seperti semula."

"Baiklah dok. Kami sekeluarga akan berusaha untuk membantunya sembuh. Terimakasih atas sarannya". Seorang laki-laki itu lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk pamit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan dokter.

Laki-laki itu lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kamar pasien dan masuk ke kamar itu. Saat masuk, terlihat seorang perempuan berusia 20-an ke atas yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai sambil memainkan beberapa boneka.

"Kyungsoo?"

Perempuan itu langsung menengok ke arah pintu dan langsung berteriak sekaligus berlari dan memeluk laki-laki itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Suho oppa! Kau datang ne? Aku rindu padamu oppa. Aku kesepian. Taemin oppa tak pernah datang untuk menjemputku lagi". Saat mengucapkan kata 'Taemin'', tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sedih dan air mata mulai keluar dari matanya.

"Taemin oppa... Taemin oppa mana? Taemin oppaku, ku rindu padamu. Aku sayang padamu. Aku setiap hari berdandan cantik untukmu agar kau menjemputku pulang, tapi kau tak pernah datang. Apa kau sudah tidak cinta padaku lagi?"

Suho pun hanya diam ketika Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu. Hatinya teriris melihat sepupunya yang dulu ceria dan riang ini sekarang kejiwaannya terganggu.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Ya, Taemin! Mau kau bawa kemana sepupuku?", Suho berlari mengejar mobil Taemin yang sudah berjalan keluar sari pekarangan rumah._

 _"Mau aku bawa ke altar pernikahan hyung!", Taemin mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil sambil tertawa._

 _Kyungsoo pun ikut menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil. "Oppa, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan Taemin. Tunggu aku pulang. Annyeong oppa". Kyungsoo dan Taemin pun sama-sama melambaikan tangan ke arah Suho._

 _"Haish anak-anak ini. Kenapa sama sekali tidak bisa menurut perkataanku. Selalu saja mencuri kesempatan pergi berdua ketika aku sedang lengah mengawasi mereka". Suho pun masuk ke rumah dengan raut wajah kesal._

 _Kyungsoo memang tinggal dengan Suho di Korea. Orang tua Kyungsoo sedang di Jerman untuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya. Karena Kyungsoo yang tidak suka dengan kehidupan di Jerman dan ingin terus kembali ke Korea, akhirnya orangtua Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menitipkan Kyungsoo bersama kakak sepupunya yang tinggal di Korea, Suho. Maka itu, Suho yang memang anak tunggal sangat menyayangi dan menjaga Kyungsoo seperti adik kandungnya sendiri._

 _"Jadi, mau kemana kita hari ini?", Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Taemin yang sedang menyetir dan memeluk lengannya._

 _"Ke desa tempatku lahir dulu sayang. Aku selalu ingin pergi kembali kesana. Tapi dulu aku tidak punya waktu untuk pergi kesana dan juga tidak punya teman untuk diajak kesana. Sekarang, aku sudah bisa menyisihkan waktuku sekaligus punya bidadari yang menemaniku kesana", Taemin mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo._

 _"Bidadari? Kau ini, selalu saja bisa membuat pipiku memerah", Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke lengan Taemin._

 _Tiba-tiba..._

 _"BRUK!". Sebuah mobil menghantam mobil mereka dari bagian belakang._

 _Taemin dan Kyungsoo pun kaget dan segera melihat ke arah belakang mobilnya._

 _" Ya! Kenapa mobil itu? Kenapa ia menabrak kita?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut muka kaget dan cemas._

 _"Tenanglah sayang, akan ku pinggirkan mobil dan ku suruh berhenti mobil itu"._

 _Saat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah kembali ke depan tiba-tiba ada mobil dengan arah berlawanan mengambil jalur mereka dengan kecepatan kencang._

 _"Taemin awaaaaaas!"_

 _Saat Taemin menoleh ke depan, ia sudah terlambat menginjak rem._

 _"BRAAAAKKKK! CIIIIITTTTTTT!". Suara rem yang berdecit beradu dengan suara hantaman 2 mobil yang sangat keras. Mobil yang dikendarai Taemin pun terseret ke pinggir pembatas jalan dan akhirnya jatuh berguling ke jurang._

 _'BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK!'. Suara gulingan mobil mereka pun sangatlah keras sehingga menarik orang-orang yang di jalan itu menghentikan kendaraannya dan melihat kejadian itu. Sebagian, ada yang menelefon ambulance dan polisi setempat untuk menolong mereka._

 _Di dalam mobil_

 _Beberapa saat setelah pingsan, Kyungsoo pun sadar. "Ahhhh", erangnya. Pandangan matanya masih kabur, dan kepalanya masih terasa sakit karena terbentur sana sini saat kecelakaan terjadi._

 _'Tuk...tuk...tuk'. Kyungsoo menyadari ada cairan yang menetes ke tangannya. "Da...da...darah?". Kyungsoo memegang dahinya, dan seketika tangannya penuh dengan darah._

 _Ia langsung melihat ke arah Taemin. Taemin yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri kepalanya terkulai di atas stir. Dari kepala dan hidungnya mengucur darah. Banyak goresan-goresan pun di wajahnya akibat kaca mobil yang pecah dan menghantam wajahnya._

 _"Oppa... Taemin oppa?", Kyungsoo menggoyangkan lengan Taemin dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah hidung Taemin untuk memastikan ia masih bernafas atau tidak. Tapi ternyata... Taemin sudah tidak bernafas lagi. "Oppa, kau masih hidup kan? Oppa! Ya oppa! Bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku Taemin oppa. Ireona Taemin oppa ireona! Jebal...". Kyungsoo pun tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Tangisannya meledak bercampur bersama teriakannya untuk membangunkan Taemin._

 _"Taemin oppa kajima. Ireona oppa ireona! Kau tadi bilang ne akan membawaku ke altar pernikahan? Ireona jebal oppa ireona! Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak ada kau oppa. Kumohon bangunlah". Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Taemin yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Tangisannya tak berguna lagi. Seberapa kuat pun Kyungsoo menangis, itu tidak akan membangunkan Taemin. Kyungsoo pun kembali jatuh pingsan sambil memeluk Taemin untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

 _Flashback end..._

Masih teringat jelas di benak Suho saat pertama kali mendengar kabar kecelakann Kyungsoo dan Taemin. Ia segera menuju rumah sakit dimana Kyungsoo dibawa, dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang penuh perban. Dan masih terngiang di telinga Suho saat pertama kali Kyungsoo sadar, Kyungsoo meneriakkan nama Taemin sekencang-kencangnya dan berbicara seolah-olah Taemin masih ada di sisinya.

Suho pun memeluk dan mengusap kepala sepupu kesayangannya itu. "Kyungsoo-ah, Taemin sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Dia sudah bahagia tinggal disana. Tapi, nanti akan ada saatnya dia menjemputmu juga untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan kalian bisa bersama lagi".

"Benarkah oppa? Benarkah nanti Taemin oppa akan menjemputku?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ne Kyungsoo-ah. Tapi kau harus bersabar untuk menunggunya ne, dan kau harus berjanji pada oppa supaya tidak sedih dan menangis lagi. Janji?".

"Janji oppa!", seru Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan 2 jarinya.

Suho mengelus kepala Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Begitu baru adik oppa. Nah, sekarang kau harus makan dulu, Soo. Oppa bawa beberapa bekal untukmu yang oppa masak sendiri dari rumah".

"Ne oppa! Ayo kita makan. Biar Taemin oppa juga semakin cepat menjemputku pulang!"

Suho hanya kembali tersenyum kecil sambil menyiapkan makanannya untuk Kyungsoo. "Oppa tidak ingin kau cepat dijemput oleh Taemin, Kyungsoo-ah. Masih banyak yang sangat menyayangimu di dunia ini", batin Suho.

oOo

Hyorin membalik-balikan ponselnya dengan malas di tempat tidur. "Kemana Sehun sampai sekarang belum mengabariku? Sudah dari semalam tak ada satupun misscall atau sms darinya. Panggilanku juga tidak dijawab olehnya".

Hyorin pun berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. "Apa aku hubungi Kai saja? Ia pasti tau kemana Sehun". Hyorin kemudian mencari kontak nomot Kai di ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

 _'Tuuut...tuuutt...tuuut'._

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Aku Hyorin, Kai. Aku ingin menanyakan soal Sehun. Apa kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Dia di kampus sekarang. Memangnya ada apa?"

Nada bicara Kai terdengar malas dari seberang sana.

"Aniya. Dari semalam dia tidak menghubungiku. Dia juga sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilanku. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengannya, makanya aku menghubungimu."

"Susul saja dia ke kampusnya kalau begitu."

"Baiklah. Gomaw..."

 _'Tut tut tut tut'_ , Kai sudah mematikan panggilannya.

Hyorin pun membuang nafasnya kasar. "Haish, orang ini benar-benar. Aku kan belum selesai berbicara. Untung dia kakak dari pacarku, kalau tidak, akan kuhabisi dia."

"Tetapi...benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kai. Aku harus menyusulnya ke kampus. Baiklah. Aku akan mandi dulu."

Hyorin melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

oOo

"Lu, ayolah temani aku ruang paduan suara. Disana sedang ada audisi terbuka untuk mencari anggota. Kau tau kan aku suka bernyanyi. Masa kau tega melihatku begini?", rajuk Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya, Luhan mau saja menemani Baekhyun ke ruangan paduan suara. Tetapi, ia takut kalau nanti ia ikut menemani Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuat Baekhyun cemburu lagi seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan kepada Luhan di kedai hotdog ibunya Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah, Baek sehabis mata kuliah akuntansi tadi. Otakku rasanya mau pecah. Aku ingin pulang. Ehm... Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol saja yang menemanimu kesana? Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau menemani Baekhyun?"

Mendengar Luhan berkata seperti itu, mulut Baekhyun langsung menganga lebar. Jantungnya juga berdegup sangat kencang. Apa jadinya kalau Chanyeol benar mau menemaninya kesana. Hanya ia, dan Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, HANYA BAEKHYUN DAN CHANYEOL!

"Ah ani. Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula aku juga sebenarnya ingin kesana. Siapa tahu mereka membutuhkan pemain gitar atau piano mungkin", jawab Chanyeol.

"Wah bagus! Berarti aku bisa pulang sekarang. Jadi, jagalah Baekhyun ne, Chanyeol. Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya. Annyeong."

Luhan pun segera bejalan meninggalkan mereka dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Akhirnya, kesempatan membuat mereka berjalan berdua ada juga. Selamat bersenang-senang Byun Baekhyun", kata Luhan dalam hatinya.

Karena saking senangnya melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Luhan jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. 'Duk!' Luhan menabrak seseorang!

"Awww, appo huh", Luhan meringis sakit sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Lain kali kalau jalan lihat dengan benar ke depan. Jangan sambil menengok ke arah lain."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, dan ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah... Oh Sehun!

Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Ternyata kau."

"Kau melihat siapa sih, sampai-sampai tidak melihat jalan didepanmu? Apa kau sedang mencari-cariku?"

Luhan langsung menatap Sehun sinis.

"Ya, untuk apa aku mencarimu? Penting sekali kalau aku mencarimu. Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan temanku tadi."

"Benar begitu? Rasanya aku tidak percaya" jawab Sehun dengan wajah cueknya.

"Yasudah. Kau mau percaya atau tidak itu bukan urusanku. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong."

Melihat Luhan akan pergi, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan.

"Mau kemana?", tanya Sehun.

Inillah kelemahan Luhan. Ia akan langsung luluh ketika orang yang disukainya melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Luhan pun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan gugup dan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Aku...aku...mau pulang."

"Mau kuantar?"

Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung meremas ujung roknya. "Diantar oleh Oh Sehun? Tidak salah? Tahu akan begini kejadiannya, aku tidak usah membawa mobil tadi", gerutu Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Ehm.. Tidak usah. Aku membawa mobilku sendiri."

"Ah, arraseo", jawab Sehun. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta nomormu? Mungkin besok aku bisa datang untuk menjemputmu di rumah, atau mengantarmu pulang kuliah."

Kalimat Sehun yang tadi langsung membuat Luhan berteriak kegirangan di dalam hatinya. "Sehun meminta nomorku? Jinjja? Aku tidak mimpi kan? Ini nyata kan? Waaaaaaaaaa! Gomawo Sehun-ah."

"+820103456xxx."

Sehun langsung memencet tombol 'save' dan seketika nomor Luhan tersimpan di dalam ponselnya. "Kau tidak memalsukan nomormu kan?", goda Sehun.

"Cih. Untuk apa aku memalsukannya? Kurang kerjaan sekali aku", decih Luhan.

Sehun tertawa karena ia selalu berhasil menggoda Luhan. Di mata Sehun, Luhan adalah gadis polos yang baik dan manis. Jelas berbeda 180 derajat dengan Hyorin. Padahal dulu, Sehun sangat membenci tipe gadis seperti Luhan. Sehun lebih suka tipe gadis yang nakal, liar, dan dewasa. Tapi entah kenapa, Luhan mampu menjungkir balikkan tipe perempuan Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pamit pulang duluan ne? Kau juga harus cepat pulang. Dan soal headsetku, ambil saja. Tidak perlu kau kembalikan. Anggap saja, itu hadiah untukmu. Oke? Annyeong."

Sehun pergi dengan meninggalkan bekas cubitannya di pipi Luhan

"Dasar. Masih sempatnya mencubitku lagi. Huh."

Luhan mengelus pipinya yang tadi dicubit oleh Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dia selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatku senang. Terimakasih Oh Sehun."

 ** _Sementara itu di dalam mobil..._**

"Siapa perempuan itu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Sehun? Kelihatannya sangat dekat sekali sampai Sehun mencubit pipinya dan menahannya untuk pergi tadi."

Hyorin yang sudah sampai di kampus Sehun, tak sengaja melihat adegan Sehun dan Luhan tadi. Ia jadi semakin curiga dengan perubahaan perlakuan Sehun kepada dirinya. "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan perempuan itu? Aku akan mencari tahu siapa dia."

oOo

 _ **Di ruang paduan suara...**_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkeliling di sekitar ruangan untuk mencari panitia pendaftarannya.

"Permisi. Apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa mendaftar kelas paduan suara ini?", tanya Baekhyun kepada salah seorang mahasiswa.

"Untuk sesi pendaftaran hari ini sudah ditutup. Jika kau berminat mendaftar besok, kau bisa datang mulai pukul 10. Pendaftaran hanya sampai jam 12 siang saja setiap harinya."

"Ah begitu. Baiklah, besok aku akan datang lagi kesini ne. Kansahamnida", balas Baekhyun tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Merasa sedikit lelah, Baekhyun pun duduk di kursi yang berada di dekatnya sambil mengeluarkan air minum dari dalam tasnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sangat suka menyanyi ne?", tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil ikut duduk dsamping Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku sangat suka menyanyi dari kecil. Aku bahkan bisa bersekolah dengan gratis dulu karena bakat menyanyiku. Ah, aku sangat berterimakasih dengan bakat menyanyiku ini", jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Pantas kau sangat bersemangat mengikuti kelas vocal ini", sambung Chanyeol sambil membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau juga suka menyanyi?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka. Tapi dulu saat SMA aku bernyanyi dan bermain gitar untuk bandku. Aku juga bisa memainkan drum dan piano."

"Wah, hebat sekali kau bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik. Aku dari dulu sangat ingin bisa memainkan piano. Tapi... ibuku tidak punya uang untuk mendaftarkanku ke sekolah musik. Kau tahu sendiri ibuku hanya seorang penjual hotdog."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut lalu menunduk.

Chanyeol pun memandangi Baekhyun. 'Kasihan sekali Baekhyun. Dia gadis yang pintar dan juga memiliki bakat. Tapi, keterbatasannya menghalanginya untuk belajar. Hm, baiklah, akan kubantu dia untuk belajar piano", gumam Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau jika aku mengajarimu bermain piano? Kau tidak usah membayar apapun, Baek. Kau juga bisa mengatur jadwal latihanmu sesuai dengan waktu yang kau bisa saja. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Chanyeol? Akan mengajarinya bermain piano? Hanya berdua saja? Ini seperti mimpi menjadi kenyataan!

"Ka..kau serius, Chan? Apa itu tidak merepotkan dan mengganggumu?"

"Ani. Dirumah pun aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun, Baek. Kadang aku hanya menonton tv sepanjang hari. Kalau ada tugas kuliah baru ku kerjakan. Sisanya, aku hanya menonton tv lagi atau berjalan-jalan, Baek."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku jadi tidak enak denganmu, Chan."

"Tidak usah merasa begitu, Baek. Aku senang bisa mengajari orang lain", kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, mulai kapan aku bisa mengajarimu?"

"Terserah kau, Chan. Aku bisa kapan saja. Asal jangan sampai terlalu malam. Kalau aku pulang terlalu malam, pasti aku akan langsung dijadikan daging sosis untuk hotdognya", tawa Baekhyun.

"Aku akan takut sekali dengan ibumu jika ibumu benar akan melakukan itu."

Chanyeol ikut tertawa mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini? Nanti sekalian kau kuantar pulang, Baek."

"Hari ini? Boleh, Chan. Tapi aku harus mengabari ibuku dulu nanti. Aku tak ingin dia cemas jika aku pulang terlambat. Maklum, aku kan anak tunggal. Terlambat pulang semenit saja, dia pasti langsung menghubungiku berkali-kali."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa mendengar Baekhyun bicara seperti itu.

"Gadis yang lucu", ucap Chanyeol tak sadar dalam hatinya.

oOo

Wangi roti isi yang baru matang pun mengisi seluruh sisi toko roti yang bernama 'Baozi Bakery' itu. Roti berisi daging sapi, ditambah dengan irisan keju dan saus pedas yang baru matang itu sedang dikeluarkan dari oven oleh pramusaji wanita di toko itu, Kim Minseok. Kim Minseok ini merupakan teman baik Suho sejak SMP. Jadi, Minseok pun juga tahu kejadian yang menimpa Kyungsoo dan bahkan sering menjenguk Kyungsoo dirumah sakit.

'Ting..ting..ting", lonceng pintu toko berbunyi tanda ada pelanggan yang masuk ke toko rotinya.

Minseok segera meninggalkan roti isi yang baru matang itu dan bersiap di depan meja kasirnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, selamat datang di Baozi Bake..."

Ucapan Minseok terhenti seketika dan jantungnya seakan ingin meloncat keluar. Ekspresi wajah kagetnya pun tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat shock.

"Astaga. Mana mungkin Taemin hidup kembali? Mana mungkin Taemin bangkit dari kuburannya. Andwae! Andwae! Pasti mataku salah lihat!", ucap Minseok dalam hatinya sambil mengucek matanya.

Lelaki yang ada didepannya memandang Minseok keheranan, karena ekspresi Minseok melihat dirinya seperti melihat setan.

"Agasshi, gwaenchanayo?", tanya lelaki itu.

Minseok pun langsung sadar dari keterkagetannya.

"Ne gwaenchana. Maaf atas sikapku tadi", Minseok menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Pesananmu ini saja?", tanya Minseok.

" Ne."

Minseok mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja di depan lelaki itu. Tapi tetap saja hatinya tak bisa dibohongi ia masih kaget. Wajah lelaki itu sangat mirip dengan Taemin. Hanya saja kulitnya lebih gelap dan hidungnya kurang mancung jika dibandingkan dengan hidung Taemin.

Minseok pun menghitung belanjaan lelaki itu di mesin kasirnya.

"Semuanya menjadi 6000 won." Minseok mencoba agar suaranya tidak terdengar gemetar dan terbata-bata

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil kartu kredit dari dompetnya.

"Aku bayar dengan ini."

Minseok lalu menggesek kartu itu di alat yang ada di meja kasirnya dan memberikan struk tanda belanja kepada lelaki itu.

"Ini rotimu, struk belanja, dan kartu kreditmu. Terimakasih sudah berbelanja disini."

Lelaki itu langsung mengambil kantung belanja, struk, dan kartu atmnya dan langsung keluar dari toko.

Melihat lelaki itu sudah keluar dari toko, ia langsung segera menghubungi Suho.

"Suho harus tau hal ini."

"Yeoboseyo?", jawab Suho.

"Suho-ya! Kau dimana? Bisa kau ke tokoku sekarang?"

"Aku sedang di rumah sakit menjenguk Kyungsoo. Memang ada apa, Minseok-ah?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus ku beritahu padamu. Kau bisa?"

"Hal penting? Baiklah. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Tapi tunggu Kyungsoo tertidur dulu ne?"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Minseok mengakhiri panggilannya dan meremas ponselnya.

"Tidak mungkin ada orang semirip itu dengan Taemin."

 _ **45 menit kemudian...**_

"Aku datang", seru Suho saat memasuki toko roti.

Xiumin yang sedang menunggu Suho dibalik meja kasirnya, langsung berdiri dan menyambut Suho.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Duduklah. Akan kubuatkan secangkir teh hangat dulu untukmu."

"Hm. Gomawo Minseok-ah."

Suho lalu berdiri dan melihat-lihat roti-roti yang terpajang di etalase toko. Ia mengambil satu cheesecake dan satu roti sosis.

"Minumanmu datang", ucap Minseok sambil menaruh gelas berisi teh hangat itu di meja tempat duduk Suho. Suho pun langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa, Min? Sepertinya tadi nada bicaramu di telepon sangatlah panik dan kaget", tanya Suho sambil membuka plastik roti sosisnya dan memakannya.

"Begini Suho-ya. Tadi... Aku bertemu orang sangat mirip dengan Taemin."

Suho langsung tersedak mendengar kata-kata Suho. Minseok pun segera menyodorkan teh hangat untuk Suho yang ada di meja dan langsung diminum oleh Suho.

"Kau serius, Min?"

"Ne aku serius!. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip. Hanya saja warna kulitnya lebih gelap dari Taemin dan hidungnya pun tidak selancip Taemin. Tapi garis mukanya benar-benar sangat mirip, Ho", jelas Minseok. "Ah satu lagi! Dia sangat mahal senyum. Saat tadi berbicara denganku, mukanya sangat sombong sekali. Tidak seperti Taemin yang sangat ramah dan murah senyum."

"Kau tahu namanya?"

Minseok pun menggeleng. "Tapi, tadi dia membayar belanjaannya dengan kartu kredit. Setauku, itu bisa dilacak datanya. Tapi, kau tau ne, aku paling tidak paham dengan teknologi. Jadi aku tak bisa kalau kau suruh melacaknya."

Suho terlihat berpikir.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau aku menghubungi temanku yang ahli untuk melihat data transaksinya tadi? Pasti akan ada info yang bisa kutemukan dari sana."

"Boleh boleh. Suruhlah dia datang kesini. Aku juga penasaran dan ingin tahu siapa orang itu, Ho."

Suho pun melamun sejenak. "Siapa orang itu? Dan seperti apa wajahnya hinggal Minseok sangat kaget? Hm. Aku sangat penasaran."

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong Chingu! Hihi. Karena banyak permintaan untuk fast update, jadi aku bikin ff ini ngebut hihi. Chapter 3 ini, adalah awal dari konflik yang akan terjadi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya lho. Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan untuk chapter 3 ini terutama di pengetikannya yang masih banyak typo hehe. Tapi kuusahakan chapter selanjutnya agar lebih bagus lagi ya? ﾟﾘﾊ** **mohon bantuan review dan kritiknya ya readers. Gomawo^^/**


End file.
